One strange Christmas
by TheLightningEmpress
Summary: What happens when the Master and one of the S-class mages in the guild want to make this Christmas a little more interesting for all members? Will love bloom between Lightning Pants and Blondie? Read and find out. Please forgive me for any mistakes. This is my first story and English is not my first language.


**Laxus x Lucy**

_**One strange Christmas**_

**Chapter 1**

The day was cold and windy. Small snowflakes were falling from the grey sky. The streets were empty. The time was close to Christmas so that explained why there weren't many people outside. Everything was silent in the town of Magnolia. Well…almost. The noisiest guild in the kingdom of Fiore was the same as always – loud and excited for the upcoming holiday. Cheers and laughter could be heard from the inside of the building.

A blond haired girl was slowly making her way towards Fairy Tail. Her golden and silver keys were hanging from her belt. She had left her whip at home because it didn't go well with her current outfit. Lucy was wearing a red Christmas dress with a lot of white fluffs on the edges and a little bell around her neck. The celestial mage didn't actually plan on getting those kinds of clothes but her white haired friend MiraJane just dragged her in the store screaming how cute she would look in that. The girl opened the guild doors, the warmth welcoming her in.

Lucy happily greeted her guild mates, making her way towards the decorated bar, passing by the large Christmas tree. It had little shiny balls and garlands all over. The only thing missing was the star on the top, which was a kind of strange but the blonde didn't pay attention to it. Probably Natsu and Gray already destroyed it.

The celestial mage ordered some of her favorite strawberry milkshake from the white haired bar maid and started chatting with her, giggling at times. Little did she know was that a certain lightning dragon slayer was watching her. Laxus was sitting on the coach on the second floor, drinking some light alcohol, while looking at his own team – the Raijinshu – that were celebrating the 3 days left until Christmas down with the others. It was pretty boring until she came inside. He didn't notice Lucy at first, because he was spacing out but he soon caught her scent. Oh that scent that could calm him down and drive him crazy at the same time. To the lightning dragon slayer, Lucy's smell was unique – a mixture of vanilla, strawberries and ink. Laxus had a little crush on her. Just a tiny, little crush…well that's what he thought. The lightning dragon slayer had taken a liking in the girl during the S-class exam and the Tenrou Island incident.

When Laxus took a better look of her outfit, a smirk appeared on his face. She didn't know how much she was provoking him at the moment. He decided to pay her a visit on the first floor, so he went down the wooden stairs. Laxus didn't like the fact that Natsu was the same way. The Salamander was next to her first. The lightning dragon slayer let out a growl under his breath. The fire mage grinned at Lucy and Happy flew to them too. As the two team mates started talking, Natsu made a joke on the blonde's girl weight once again. That dumb fire dragon slayer didn't know how much it hurt Lucy every time he did it.

The lightning mage saw that Natsu is hurting her so he pushed him away and ignored his "Fight me Laxus!" sitting down next to the blonde girl. He ordered more of his light alcohol. Lucy looked at him, confusion written in her eyes. Why was he protecting her? Who was that man and what did he do to the Laxus she knew!? The male noticed her questioning look and chuckled "I have learned that I shouldn't let my nakama get hurt" A bright beautiful smile appeared over the girl's lips. Who knew that the cold hearted dragon slayer had a soft side too? Lucy got out of her thoughts when MiraJane served Laxus his drink. He pulled money out of his pocket to pay for it, but the celestial mage stopped him. The blonde girl paid his drink and laughed lightly while standing up from her stool. "Thanks for protecting me Lightning pants" It took some time for Laxus to process what she just called him. He let out a little smile and shouted after her. "You are welcome, Blondie!" Lucy, who was already a few meters away from him, looked back at him, her smile from earlier not fading away. She waved at him and sat down next to Erza. The lightning mage returned to his glass of alcohol a light blush covering his cheeks. He would give anything to see that smile again.

Everything was normal until the ground started shaking as if there was an earthquake. The buildings in the town were moving and were creating a straight path to the guild.

Gildarts was coming home for Christmas.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
